Gods: Heiress Of The King And Queen
by radicalgirl39
Summary: Zeus decides that he has hurt his poor wife, Hera, too much already so he commits to her. Now the King and Queen have a child, Naruko, the new Goddess in the Olympian family. NarukoxApollo.


**Okay guys, let's get this chapter rolling in like...NOW!**

* * *

Zeus winced as Hera screamed in pain. Well the reason she was screaming is because the Queen was giving birth the reason she was giving birth is because her cheating husband the King Of The Gods, Zeus, decided that maybe it was time that he should be responsible about their marriage. So the couple had a lot of pow wow and next thing you know Hera is pregnant and next next thing you know she is giving birth. It's been millennia since she's given birth. For most Goddess it isn't as painful, but she is the Goddess of Motherhood, so she must face the pains of giving birth.

The good thing is that Demeter and Hestia showed up to help their beloved sister. Zeus was scared as hell, Olympus shook and golden lights blasted everywhere scaring Gods and Goddesses from all around. Sweat ran down Hera's face as she screamed and grunted while she clenched her jaw squeezing her husband and Demeter's hand. Zeus tried to squirm away but Hera wouldn't allow that.

"YOU AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL THIS CHILD GETS OUT OF ME!" Hera growled at Zeus.

Zeus chuckled nervously and weakly, "D-Don't worry, my love. I didn't plan on leaving...no matter how dangerous you are right now." he patted her forehead. "J-Just calm down."

Demeter nodded in agreement, "Zeus is right, just calm down, please. Mother is here."

Hera grunted but managed to nod. Rhea hurried into the room panting.

"What took you so long, Mother?" Hestia questioned the Titaness who knelt between Hera's spread legs.

"Autograph signing from various Gods and Goddesses...took forever. They wouldn't let me leave only if I signed their stuff." Rhea sighed remembering. She then looked up at her daughter. "Do not worry, dear. The head is out a few more pushes should do it."

Hera then began to push, it felt like eons until Zeus's eyes shot open from almost going sleep. He heard the sounds of panting then also heard the sounds of a infant crying his head quickly turned to his mother who cradled the young infant in her arms while cleaning it up she then wrapped it in a white blanket and kissed the child softly on it's forehead.

Zeus slowly got up walking over to his mother his electric blue eyes lowered down until they met another pair of electric blue eyes, a smile spread across his lips, he then held the child close to his chest, "Hello there." he whispered.

Rhea smiled, "It's a girl."

"Zeus," Hera whispered weakly and exhausted, "let me see her..."

Zeus nodded and gave their daughter to Hera who almost broke down in tears staring at the child, "She's beautiful...she looks like you, honey." Zeus pecked the top of Hera's head then looked down at his new daughter.

Hera touched the small whiskers on her cheeks then her blonde hair, the infant scrunched her nose when Zeus poked her nose. She let out a sneeze that was so cute it made everyone in the room coo. The baby girl then grabbed her father's beard pulling on it as he winced grunting.

Hestia placed a hand on Hera's shoulder, "Congratulations sister, your daughter is very beautiful."

"She sure is. What are you going to name her?" Demeter asked cupping her niece's chubby baby face.

"May I pick?" Hestia asked joyfully with her hands clasped together with a loving smile. Hera nodded along with Zeus who also had on smiles. "How about...Naruko?"

"Perfect." Zeus whispered and kissed the baby now named Naruko's on the top of her head.

* * *

Baby Naruko giggled like no tomorrow when her father sat in a chair bouncing her on his knee, Zeus grinned. Zeus and Hera invited Gods and Goddesses from all over Olympus and Greece to come to a party for Naruko, they had to bring presents for the new princess. The party would be starting in a few minutes.

Zeus then held up his daughter to his face, "Who's your daddy?" he cooed and placed kisses all over Naruko's face.

"Is daddy bothering you again, Naruko?" Hera asked with a smile. She then took the child from Zeus. "You two are like twins sometimes."

"Are not!" Zeus grinned and kissed Hera fully on the lips. He then ran his fingers through Naruko's short blonde that was growing some she reached up and grabbed Zeus's hand looking at it weirdly she then started biting it. Zeus shivered at feeling her gums on his hand, it was so slimy. He took his hand back patting her head. "Kids are slimy..." he muttered.

Hera sat down cradling Naruko in her arms, "So," she began with a soft smile, "did you choose some domains for Naruko?"

Zeus shook his head, "Not yet. I've decided to have her grow up some before doing all of that, when she reaches sixteen then she can have some domains."

"What domains did you have mind?" Hera asked her husband.

"Goddess of Raging Storms, Fatal Lightning, Blowing Winds, and Lava." Zeus smirked at the last one. Hera raised a brow at 'Lava.' "I want her to be a powerful Goddess, and a cool one. You like them don't you sweetie?" Naruko giggled at her father. "See, she loves it."

Hera sighed, "She better not burn up Olympus with that lava, remember what you did when you played around with your bolt?"

Zeus laughed nervously, "Remind me to never point the bolt directly in face."

"Really?! Start the party without the party master?" Grinned the voice of Apollo who was wearing a tank top that was white, purple and blue beach shorts, brown flip flops, and a necklace that has shark tooth on it. His eyes lit up when he saw the baby he ran over to Hera staring down at the baby girl who looked up at him with her head cocked to the side. "Wow! Great job dad! She looks awesome!"

"Some Gods have it...some don't." Zeus shrugged with a half-smile pleased that he help create that gorgeous baby girl.

"Do you want to hold her, Apollo?" Hera asked her stepson.

"Very, very, very much." Apollo nodded, Hera carefully handed Naruko to Apollo who carefully held her in his arms. She grinned feeling how warm he was. "Hey there! I'm Apollo! Your older brother that is totally cool in many ways! I'll take you anywhere you wanna go! I could probably use you to get those awesome beach girl in-"

Hera took her daughter back, "You are not using your baby sister like that." she said to Apollo with a stern look. She then remembered something. "Neither is Hermes."

Apollo sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, "Y-Yes ma'am." he then smiled. "Wait...is Hera-idiot coming?" he asked Zeus and Hera.

"Heracles?" Zeus asked his son.

"That's what I said! But in a cooler way!"

Zeus sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, "I don't know...I am praying he isn't. That boy is in a critical state to be seeing Naruko. If he laid one finger on her...I don't know what I would do." Hera stayed quiet playing with Naruko.

"It was my fault he's like that..." Hera mumbled.

"No, well yes, but...he was already like that in the beginning." Zeus assured his wife who still stayed quiet during all of this.

"Is she getting a cabin at Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter?" Apollo questioned the two trying to change the subject quickly before something happened.

Zeus nodded, "Yes."

"Nice!" Apollo smiled. "Does she have her, you know, title yet?"

"Yes she does, but, I will let her have it formally when she turns sixteen." Zeus said to Apollo.

Apollo snickered, "For us Gods, there is no such thing as age since we are immortal. I got my domains after I was born!"

"We did those things back in the old times, we're are in the new times. So she will wait until she turns sixteen. Like the mortals do...um, wait for their drivers license? Yes, I think that's what it is."

"Beauty has entered the room!" Announced the voice of Aphrodite who skipped over to Hera. She looked down at the baby Naruko and gasped. "This baby is cuter than I imagined! She's almost at my level of beauty but not all the way there. Still, cute!" she sqealed jumping up and down then pinching Naruko's whiskered right cheek.

"'Dite, sit down before you make Hera drop the child." Demeter sighed walking in.

Aphrodite waved off Demeter, "She won't!"

Hera nodded, "I am about to because you keep shaking the poor girl."

Apollo looked around questionably, "Hey! Where's Are-head at?" he questioned Aphrodite who was looking in a mirror placing on makeup.

"Outside arguing with Hermes." Aphrodite answered. "Those two are so immature sometimes!"

"I told you to never touch me!" Yelled the voice of Ares who walked in with clenched fists ready to fight.

"It was just a hug! You know how I feel about hugs! Plus you're just jealous because I'm killin' this armor!" Yelled the voice of Hermes who also walked in.

Zeus sighed standing up, "SILENCE!" Hermes and Ares froze. "Now...we have a child in here! Please, do not upset her. Terrible things happen when she is upset, I, would know." he frowned at the time he made Naruko upset.

Ares scoffed walking over to Hera, "I don't give a crap if she'll get mad!" he then scooped up Naruko surprising Hera the rest were warning him to be gentle. "Be gentle? It's a Goddess! It's not like this thing is gonna die once I drop it!" he then held up Naruko so that she would face-to-face him. "I'm your older brother too! Ares! You aren't that cute! You're nothing special! Oh, wow! So your mom and dad's kid, eh? So what! So am I! Princess? Princess of nothing special! Mom and dad should've just kicked your ass off of Olympus!"

Naruko's eyes watered as her lip quivered she then began to cry making Ares laugh at her. She cried louder and everyone felt Olympus rumbling, Ares paused laughing to cry in pain when he was struck with a bolt of lightning he fell back dropping Naruko in mid-air but Hermes caught her.

Naruko laughed at seeing Ares rolling around in smoke, Hermes also laughed then kissed her cheek. "Hey there. Name's Hermes! Your big brother! I'm killin' this armor as you can see. When you get older Apollo and I will take you out to club with us."

"Yeah," Apollo walked to Hermes side, "you're not a boy...but I don't discriminate! You can still come baby sister." he tickled behind her ear a she giggled. "I noticed you love to laugh! So do I!"

"I hope you two aren't poisoning our little sisters mind with irresponsible things." Said the voice of Artemis who gave her father a hug and walked over to Apollo's side with Athena.

Athena nodded in agreement, "We do not need another Apollo and another Hermes."

Apollo pinched Artemis and Athena's cheeks, "Don't be jealous that she will like us more! 'Cuz she will! We're the fun siblings! You two are the responsible, read books, boring siblings..."

"Yep, she won't have any fun at all hanging out with you two." Hermes snickered.

Athena slapped Apollo's hand off her cheek. "You can't always fun! Learning is also important."

Artemis slapped Apollo's hand off her cheek also. "She won't be like you two. And for the record, I am fun-"

"Wait..." Apollo said silencing everyone who raised a brow at him but Naruko grinned at him.

Poseidon walked in and stood beside Zeus, "What in the world is going on?" he asked his little brother.

Zeus sighed crossing his arms, "I do not know." he then cleared his throat. "Where are the others?" he asked his older brother.

"Well," Poseidon began, "they couldn't make it mostly because, they were busy. But they will come to visit Naruko sometime soon."

Zeus sighed, "What could be more important than meeting Naruko?" he muttered pouting some.

Aphrodite giggled, "Naruko, I will take you shopping all the time girlfriend! We will have so much fun! You can buy anything you want! But, it has to be beauty product."

"Now, Hermes and I have something to say." Apollo smiled. "It is something for our new little sister."

"How sweet." Hera whispered with a soft smile.

Hermes then clapped his hands when Apollo was getting ready, Apollo cleared his throat,

 _"Dearest little sister who's cute,_

 _for I-"_

Artemis stomped on her twin's foot causing him to yelp in pain holding his foot. "She doesn't want to hear that!"

"Of course you would think that Mrs. I Want To A Virgin Forever." Aphrodite said to the Goddess of the Moon dryly.

"Excuse me?" Artemis said facing Aphrodite gripping her silver bow.

Demeter chuckled lightly, "I am so glad I came, a party that is not fun and a fight to make it exciting!"

"The party isn't...? Oh forget it." Zeus mumbled. "I am the King. Aphrodite! Artemis! Stop this nonsense!"

Ares grinned evily, "Let them fight!"

"Shut up, Ares!" Zeus hissed at his son who stayed quiet. He then turned to the two Goddess that were ready to fight. "ENOUGH!" the two Goddess faced Zeus with gulps but walked slowly over to hi to face his wrath.

Naruko laughed having a great time. This was her family after all...and her father or mother never got tired of her.

* * *

 **Well here is the new story! Next chapter will be longer! Promise!**

 **Next Chapter Title: Naruko Meet Percy Jackson!**


End file.
